


You're Pretty When You Cry

by gayhavens



Category: ferret - Fandom, taylor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oh My God, legs or something, oh shit would u look at that choking, pet names bc AAAAAAAAA, pls i have brain damage, veins in da motherfuckin hands, what if our monster high dolls kissed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhavens/pseuds/gayhavens
Summary: Taylor, and Garret fanfic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Brain Damage in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarWarsgal66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsgal66/gifts).



> insight into our decaying minds

“God damnit!” I said as I smacked into something, or someone tall. I looked up. FUCK! Out of all the people to clash into when I’m not paying attention it had to be Garret.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” I stuttered.  
“Ha, it’s...Okay-”  
His voice was so rich, so husky. It felt like chocolate melting on my tongue. I could listen to it for hours. Was he still talking?  
“-Hey. Are you okay? You look...dazed.” He cocked his head a little when he said this. God was he perfect.  
“I- yeah! Sorry, I’ve got to go!” I turned on my heels and ran down the hallway. My ear felt so hot. How is it that I always embarrass myself around him? I swear I’m not that clumsy. Something about him brings it out in me. UGH!  
I rounded the corner and into the girls bathroom. I went into the nearest stall and locked it fast. Hopefully no one else is in here, I thought. I dropped my bag on the ugly 70’s tile. Sitting down on the toilet, I screamed into my hoodie sleeve. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
I hesitated as I picked up my phone. Skipping lunch was a bold move. About 30 texts asking where I am. Great. I stumbled to class and put my head down on the desk, stewing. I hate how he always brings out the worst in me. He’s just so...Amazing? Perfect? Stunning? I don’t think any of those words actually describe how I feel about him.  
“Okay Class, get out your chrome books-”  
Yuck, I have to do schoolwork. At school? Who would have guessed.  
“-Your assignment is on canvas. It’s due at the end of class. If you finish early, entertain yourself.” The teacher droned on, ”I expect it to be silent.”  
I pulled out my chrome book. The assignment was easy enough, leaving me plenty of time to stare into the void. Thinking about you know who.  
RING RING!!!!!!!  
The bell rattled inside my head for a few moments. Finally free! I packed up my things as fast as humanly possible and dashed out of the poorly lit classroom. I walked to the front of the school where my friend was waiting for me.  
“Where were you during lunch? I sent you about a million texts, and you didn’t answer!”  
“My bad, I had to retake a biology test. Sorry I forgot to tell you.”  
“I thought you died-”  
I didn’t hear the rest of what she said. I was too busy eying the guy I saw across the hall as we walked out. His legs were bare, he was wearing gym shorts. Lucky me. A perfect view of his legs. They were incredible. Almost as if they were carved by a master craftsmen. Damn would I like a piece of that as-  
“Are you even listening to me?” There was a bitterness in her voice.  
“Oh, yes sorry. What were you saying again?”  
“Homecoming is this Friday! Are you gonna ask him?”  
I told her as we walked out of the school building that we were just friends, nothing more. I’d love to ask him, but mustering up the courage had turned out to be harder said than done. I hesitated with my next words.  
“Do you…” I said, almost sad, “Do you think I have a chance with him?”  
She looked at me straight in the eyes, “Of course you do! He’d be dumb to turn someone as great as you down. Besides, if he does, I’ll beat the shit out of him.”  
I laughed at this. I wanted him to ask me, but something told me he wouldn’t do it. Chicken shit. I’ll do it myself.  
“If I, theoretically, do ask him out… How should I do it?”  
“Well! Get him something he likes! A little candy bar, and make a nice sign. Plan B is you write him a little note and pass it to him quietly.”  
“I don’t like Plan B. Makes me seem like I’m not confident in asking him out. I read somewhere guys like confident girls.”  
She laughed at me, “That’s a load of bullshit. He’d like you anyway you decide to ask him. Boldly or not!”  
We walked most of the way home saying a few words. Mostly commenting on how school was, or the unusually cold weather. We parted ways, and I went home. Time to make a sign!

I got out the glitter glue, markers, and whatever weird art supplies I could scrounge up. I dug a poster board out of my closet. Was this too big? Nah! Can never be too big to show my love for him. Right? No! What if he thinks I’m trying too hard. This is difficult.   
Putting my overactive thoughts aside I started outlining the words. Writing YOU’RE SWEETER THAN THIS CANDY, COME TO HOMECOMING WITH ME in fancy letters just for him. Is this cheesy? Yeah, it’s pretty cheesy. Hopefully he’ll think it’s cute anyways. I spent the next thirty minutes coloring the sign in. I don’t want him thinking I don’t care enough to make a nice sign for him. That’d be horrible!  
I quickly finished my homework, probably missing a few questions, but who cares! Definitely not me. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and snuggled into bed. Tomorrow I’ll ask him.


	2. How to Ruin your Chances at Getting a Date to Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah yes what goes better than romance than a little vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY TAYLOR BAHAHAHAHAH

I woke up with a start. Shit! I slept past my alarm! I hurried into the shower and cleaned myself up. I brushed my hair, and put on a little makeup. Today I’m gonna ask him. I can’t put it off any longer or we’ll miss the reservation spots! I found a cute skirt I hadn’t worn in a long time, and paired it with a t-shirt. I’ll tuck it in to not look homeless. I found my boots and dashed out the door.   
As I began my walk to school, I started feeling anxious. What if he says no? What will I do then? I can’t believe I’d be so stupid to think he’d actually say yes to me. What if he’s already going with someone else? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I hate it here.  
I stumbled into the building and quickly realized I forgot my sign. How...COULD I FORGET MY SIGN? SON OF A BITCH. I couldn’t ask my mom or dad to bring it...I’m doing all this without their permission. Fuck my life! I hurried into first period, beating myself up inside.  
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
The rest of the day remained uneventful. Normal gross class stuff. I had to wait till lunch to ask him. I guess I’d have to do it without the sign. I had a candy bar, but it’d be awkward to just hand it to him without the sign. How could I have messed up this bad!   
RING RINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
There’s the bell for lunch. Here goes nothing. Either I do it now, or I’m not gonna do it. Rip the bandaid off. It can’t be that bad. If he says no I’ll just run into the forest and become one with the squirrels. Easy peasy. No sweat!  
I spoke too soon. As soon as I walked in the lunchroom, I saw him. Standing in line. I had to do it now. He’s… so intimidating. Very hot. But intimidatingly hot. EUGHHHHH. I began to walk towards him, until I started feeling incredibly nauseous. Oh no. Please, not now, this is my one CHANCE. I’m gonna blow it, or blow chunks....   
He turned to look at me. Game over. I’ve lost. I made a full 180 and dashed out of the cafeteria. I’m not exactly sure where I’m going but anywhere away from there sounds pretty good.   
I went out the back of the school towards the field. Good place to get some air. Why’s he have this affect on me? I looked around. The coast is clear. I sat down on the field to think about what just happened. That is until-  
“Hey Taylor!”  
I whipped around. It was Garret. He, followed...me… He followed me OUT HERE.  
“Hi Garret. What are you doing out here?” I said, my voice cracking a little. Great another thing to add to my reddening face.  
He reached up and pushed some hair out of his face. “I saw you in the cafeteria, and I waved at you, and then you ran out. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“You waved at me? I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to ignore you like that… Yeah! I’m okay! Just needed some air you know. I feel a little-”  
Now this. This is when tragedy struck. There about a million other things I would have chosen over what happened next. Maybe a meteor coming down and ending my life. A pack of rabid dogs coming out of nowhere to eat my flesh. Sinking into the center of the earth to become a nice liquid version of myself. But no.  
I threw up on him. I threw up on Garret. All over his nice tennis shoes. I am going to throw myself off a cliff into a deep deep hole where I can never be found again.   
“HOLY SHIT! I’M SO SORRY!” I fumbled, wiping the bile from my mouth.   
He stared down at his shoes, and laughed. He laughed at my puke on his shoes.   
“I guess you weren’t okay after all. Do you… Need to go to the nurse?”  
“I… your shoes Garret.”  
“They’ll wash. Let’s get you to the nurses office.”

**Author's Note:**

> and scene AAAAAAAA


End file.
